ninjagofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zane
Zane '''(Tambien conocido como '''Ninja de Hielo y Ninja Rosa '''llamado así por Cole solo por tiempo limitado porque Lloyd lavo su ropa con la de Kai y quedo de color Rosa o '''Ninja Blanco). Es uno de los protagonistas principales de la serie Ninjago. Apariencia Zane es literalmente un robot o Ninjabot o Nindroide como dijo Jay (Nindroide es la combinacion de las palabras : ninja y androide), de estatura promedio con el pelo claro (aparentemente blanco). su elemento es el hielo segun el Sensei Wu. Su traje de Ninja es blanco (o su traje ZX rosa solo por un tiempo a causa de una jugarreta de Loyd).Su apariencia del traje Zx es un traje blanco con rayas amarillas claras con cuerdas o sogas marron oscuro y en un extremo tiene un Bolsillo marrón. El color de sus hombreras es dorado.Su traje elemental es igual al de los otros ninjas con el unico cambio es el color de lor brazos y sus cintas de las piernas y cintura.su traje original es un traje ninja blanco con un simbolo de un lobo o dragon atado a su pecho por medio de una soga. Personalidad Al principio Zane habia demostrado ser un "chico" serio, raro y sin humor (aunque en el episodio 7 descubre que era porque el botón de humor estaba apagado y al activarse lo hace bailar de un modo muy raro), pero con el tiempo el ha demostrado ser un gran Ninja que esta siempre dispuesto a proteger a los demás. Al parecer el esta triste porque nunca supo quien era o de donde venía hasta que descubrio que el era un robot (o Nindroide) y su padre lo desprogramo para que lo olvidara y comienze una nueva etapa en la vida sin el.Zane es el más reservado y serio de los ninjas. Él tiene poca comprensión del humor o las convenciones sociales más básicas (como se ve cuando entró en el cuarto de baño a pesar de que Cole en el). Él también tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con el Sensei Wu, el más educado y respetuoso hacia él. Los otros ninjas ocasionalmente se sorprenden de sus extraños hábitos, pero aprenden rápidamente a aceptarlo. Habilidades El ha demostrado ser muy raro, serio e inteligente. Sus habilidades con el hielo ha demostrado crecer y pudo controlar sus Estrellas de la nieve en un corto periodo de tiempo, aparte de tener un gran control sobre el Spinjitzu. Relaciones Sensei Wu Es el maestro de Spinjitzu de Zane y sus compañeros Kai, Jay y Cole. El es serio, pero sabio el le ha enseñado mucho a Zane y a sus compañeros, tambien ha demostrado ser muy exigente. Nya Es la hermana menor de Kai, ella piensa al principio que Zane era bastante serio y raro como todos los demas ninjas, pero con el tiempo, gracias al entrenamiento del Sensei Wu, Zane ha demostrado un sentido comun mas desarollado a pesar de ser un robot. Kai Es el compañero de Zane de estilo Fuego, en un enfrentamiento para demostrar quien podria ser el ninja verde. aunque kai es su mejor amigo. Cole Es el compañero de Zane de estilo Tierra, el ha demostrado como todos los compañeros de Zane tener una gran amistad el uno con el otro, peleo con el para demostrar quien seria el Ninja verde pero perdio contra el y no avanzo a la segunda ronda. Jay Es el compañero de Zane de estilo Rayo, el ha demostrado como todos los compañeros de Zane tener una gran amistad el uno con el otro, el y Jay se llevan bastante bien, aunque Jay intenta hacer que Zane despierte su sentido de humor, hasta que descubrieron que el era un robot cosa que a Zane no le disgusto, pero Jay lo animo diciendole que ser un robot es genial. Lloyd Garmadon Era al principio un enemigo de Zane y los demas ninjas, pero luego de que el Sensei Wu lo aceptara en el equipo y se descubriera que el era el Ninja Verde se logro una cierta amistad XP Curiosidades *Es un robot. *En su pelea con Cole el perdio en la primera ronda junto con Jay que tambien perdio contra Kai. *No muestra tanto celos de Lloyd Garmadon porque el es el Ninja Verde, al igual que todos los ninjas pero Kai demuestra tener mas celos que nadie. *El es el Ninja del hielo El Ninja Blanco, aunque en un episodio su traje fue por un tiempo de color rosado por bromas de Lloyd Garmadon y le decian el Ninja Rosa. *Su arma son los shurikens de hielo *Su sentido de humor esta manejado por un mecanismo que tiene en su cuerpo. *Aguanta mucho tiempo en el agua , asi fue como conocio al Sensei Wu, mientras entrenaba para aguantar mas tiempo en el agua. *Su padre lo reinicio para que tuviera una nueva vida. *La razón de que no tenga sentido del humor es que su botón de humor estaba apagado (y cuando lo prende en el episodio 7 lo hace bilar raro). *En el episodio el dia del gran devorador el gran devorador le arranca el lado izquierdo de la cara a Zane, pero cuando distraen al devorador, el lado cortado es el derecho. *El fue el primero en alcanzar su potencial maximo pero ironicamente su spinner salio a la venta no mucho tiempo despues que los demas ninjas Nrg (ninjas con su verdadero potencial) *Cuando reactivo su boton de memoria se muestra que todo su cuerpo exepto su cabeza es blanco pero cuando esta en pijama su pecho es amarillo. *Algo similar pasa con su traje y su tapa de botones, cuando su padre le quita su tapa para apagarle su boton de memoria su cuerpo esta neutral color blanco pero si esta con su traje de ninja se quita la tapa sin problema a pesar de que su traje le cubre exactamente todo su cuerpo.Esto es mas bien ilogica. *Lo mismo pasa con sus tapas de brazos. *En un poster de Zane aparece con la cara cortada como en el episodio "El dia del gran devorador" que dice: que We will be back ,que hace referencia a Terminator. *Pareciera que en la nueva temporada Zane muestra sentir algo por P.I.X.A.L Galeria Spinjitzu (Nieve).png 185px-Zane.png 185px-NRGZane.png|Verdadero potencial de Zane Zane.png|Zane en el intro Zane Hielo.jpg|Simbolo del Hielo de Zane 185px-Zane.png|es zane esena ilogica.PNG|Zane abre su pecho (escena ilogica) corto.PNG|Zane con cortocircuito Zane.jpg Zane VS Cryptor.png Zane DX.png Zane Oscuro 2.png Zane Oscuro.png Zane Kid.png Zane ZX.png 185px-Zane ZX 2j.png Zane y Dr. Julien cocinan.jpg Zane rosita.jpg Zane nrg.jpg NRG Zane in Tick Tock.png Zanede.png 185px-Zane.png 185px-Zane ZX 2.png Zane.png 0.jpg Zane 2014 mejorado xD.png Zaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 29039392.png Zane VS Cryptor.png Zane DX.png IMAGES20.png Zane Oscuro 2.png Zane Oscuro.png 29.png 185px-19Greatdevourerzanejay.png 185px-Coleandzane.png 185px-26Ninjaend.png 185px-Zane_before_met_sensei.png Zane Planos 2014 yay.png Serie Ninjas 2014.png 1 ep.2.png Guys in the black ep.2.png 185px-Zane before met sensei.png Moto de nieve.png Zane 2014 Rostro Normal.png 3 ep.3.png 1 ep.3.png 184px-Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 1 11 20 PM.png Pixal escanea a zane.png Ninja2014.png Mas Personajes Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Robots Categoría:Ninjago Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Hielo Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes con familia Categoría:Buenos amigos Categoría:Protagonistas masculinos Categoría:4ta Temporada Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Nindroides